Could Be the One
by RomanceDoneWrite
Summary: Just as Abby and McGee decide to give their relationship another chance, Abby gets a call about teaching a forensics class in Paris, and McGee is assigned as her protection. How will their newfound relationship pan out in the land of romance? McAbby!
1. Abby's Request

It started out as a normal day, as any _normal _day goes at NCIS. So about as normal as a fish at a pub. Timothy McGee was coming casually into the work area, his usual cup of coffee and backpack. Tony blinked at him as if sorry for his mere existence.

"Abby needs to see you in her lab," he said, returning his gaze to his computer keyboard. Ziva gave him a solemn look.

"Now? Right now?" it was McGee's turn to blink in confusion.

"Si, senor," Tony replied, pecking away amicably at his keyboard. "Now."

"Case related?" McGee tossed his backpack next to his desk.

"I might say yes, if we had a case, McWorried," Tony rubbed his thumb on his screen to clear away a speckle of an unknown substance.

"Then why would she want to see me?" McGee pondered aloud.

"I don't know, but she seemed very…" Tony paused for a thought.

"Unabby," Ziva shot out, smirking at her forethought. McGee, lost in thought, walked slowly to the elevator and pushed the down button. What could she want?

**Yes, I know its short, but I don't have much time left on the library computer :P and I have to go Christmas gift shopping. Leave reviews and I PROMISE TIVA and MCABBY Christmas fluff and smooches. Please, please review!**

**And I will update soon **

**Me likey, **

**RomanceDoneWrite**


	2. Mistletoe

**Gar! I can't remember the guy's name from 8x10 who told Abby all that stuff about McGee! BRANDON? BRENNAN? DAMON? Does anyone know? Well, I'm just gonna call him Damon. Sorry…**

Not without some trembling of fear for the unknown from the attractive goth forensic scientist, McGee entered her lab slowly.

"Hey, Abs?" He poked his head in timidly, blinking a little shyly.

"Oh! McGee. Hi," she quickly turned around and pushed her bottom against the edge of her desk. "Hello." She gestured a brisk wave at him, looking surprised.

"Tony said you wanted to talk to me," McGee stepped in a little closer, feeling the air thicken. Abby was definitely 'unabby'.

"So he did," Abby turned back around and began pecking dexterously at her keyboard. As McGee passed by, he saw her snatch a glance at her bottom again.

"What's wrong?" McGee said, going around to the other side of her desk to make eye contact with her.

"Nothing might be wrong. Well, wrong in the sense of 'oh no, I just set the house of fire'. Maybe more the 'oh no, wasn't expecting my period this week'." Abby turned a bit red. "Okay, maybe not that, but you get the picture."

"Yes, Abby, of course," McGee gripped the side of the desk. "What do you need?"

"Remember that…interesting gentleman who I had the not so much pleasure of him visiting my lab?" Abby said without missing a beat.

"Yes," McGee nodded. "I think so." A slight smile tugged at his lips, he was quite amused.

"Well, he said…that…well, you stare at my butt. This is not, bad. I mean, not that I like people staring at my butt. It's just that, I'm not telling you stop, but -"

"Abs," McGee stopped her. "He told you I stare at your…?" he trailed off.

"Are you denying it?" Abby looked slightly confused.

"Oh, no, no, no!" McGee came around the desk to face her. "You're not gonna pull me in like you did with the tattoo thing."

"I have no fathomable idea of what you are speaking off, Tim," Abby crossed her arms brazenly and pursed her dark red lips.

"'See something you like, McGee?'" McGee mocked. "Then I get myself into a lose-lose situation."

"Situation? I haven't even reached my point. Which I would if you'd shut up," Abby furrowed her brow.

"Sorry," McGee backed down.

"Anyways, like I was saying before you jumped in. Damon said I was married to my job. Which is, true," Abby paused. "But that's beside the point. I guess what I'm saying, is although my job is nice, I guess I'm ready to devote my affections elsewhere. You know what I mean?"

"Abs, what are you talking about?"

"For a brain you are certainly very dumb, McGee. I'm asking you out," she said, and momentarily rising to her tip-toes, kissed him, leaving a red smudge on his cheek. Pointing up, she chirped, "Mistletoe."

Not even looking up, McGee replied,

"Why now? It's been five years, Abs. We've dated who-knows how many girls, and boys since then. I thought we had decided our relationship just wasn't gonna work out? Especially being co-workers."

"Maybe you did, McGee, but not me," Abby tipped her head. "Maybe I did consciously, but not honestly. Like, I wanted subconsciously to not let it go, and, you know. Whatever." Abby shrugged and turned to peck at the computer again, her cheeks reddening. McGee turned and left. Abby bit her lips and choked back tears; she knew it wasn't going to work. Truth was, McGee had gotten over her a long time ago, maybe when he dated that cute assassin, or the credit-card stealing bitch.

Abby nearly jumped when close to her ear, a voice whispered,

"I'll pick you up at seven," and McGee kissed her cheek and left. She knew he was gone this time, but savored the lingering whiffs of masculine cologne.

"If only I had a Caf-Pow," Abby grumbled under her breath.

"On your desk," McGee called from the doorway. Abby whirled around, snatching up and taking a long sip.

"Just another reason why I'll always love you, McGee," she murmured, a giddy grin smothering her face.

**Leave reviews, and if you do, I promise a quick update! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Love,**

**Hannah / RomanceDoneWrite**


	3. Caf  Pows and Paris

Abby Scuito dressed herself in her favorite black dress, the one she had worn on her birthday when McGee and the team had solved the case about the missing girls in the woods. It was the one birthday she had thought Gibbs had forgotten, and had hugged McGee for comfort. Tim had always been there for her.

Banishing all thoughts of the past, Abby quickly touched up her eyeliner and lipstick and carefully laced up a pair of boots. They were also her favorite. She knew she had to do this right – hell; she hadn't been on a date with McGee in what – almost 6 years? There was a knock on the door.

Hastily grabbing her purse off her coffin, she did an Abby-like trot to the door and opened it. She felt her day brighten with McGee's soft smile and eyes taking in every detail of her attire. She also felt her eyes roaming. Blue jeans a white dress shirt and casual sports jacket. A little more casual then his work outfit.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"Sure am," Abby smiled. McGee offered his arm to her politely and she laced her arm through it neatly. He was in his silver Porsche.

"Riding in style, huh, McGee?" Abby cocked an eyebrow coyly at him. "Rental?"

"No," McGee blinked. "You didn't know I have a Porsche?"

"Wow, um, it's been too long," Abby replied, eyes widening. "Much too long. When did you get this sweet baby?"

"Several years ago," McGee opened the door for her, and smoothing out the bottom of her dress, she slid onto the leather side comfortably. Abby waited for McGee to get in and start the engine, then said,

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go get coffee. And a Caf-Pow. Then maybe just catch up a bit?" McGee shyly smiled. Abby felt a pleased grin snaking its way cunningly across her dark lips.

"Sounds good."

They stopped at the gas station that sold Caf-Pow's for Abby, then stopped at McGee's usual coffee shop and went in.

"So, is this where you met…?"

"Amanda. Yes," McGee's eyes fell and he hid his expression by taking a sip of his coffee.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Abby fiddled with the straw on her cup.

"Yeah," McGee tapped his fingers lightly on the lid of his drink. "But she's dead, Abby. She was an assassin."

"I know. I'm sorry," Abby reached across the table and laid her hand on McGee's thin, long fingers. They were delicate, but masculine, and deft for typing quickly and holding a gun.

"Listen, Abs. I'm not sure how we're gonna work this out. Granted, we are, well, perfect for one another. But only in the sense that we know everything about each other. But again, it has been six years, and I'm not sure how to proceed."

"Let's just do what we did before," Abby took a long drag on her Caf-Pow. McGee's scrunched up his forehead in the way he did when confused or thinking.

"Have sex in a coffin? No Abs, we can't do exactly what we did before."

"I know, Timmy," Abby shrugged. "But we have do some of the things we did before. Things that connected us."

"Like what?"

"Like…having sex in a coffin." Abby trailed off with a long sigh. "You're right, what are we gonna do?"

"Let's just figure it out as we go along," McGee shrugged.

"We'll have to," Abby sighed. "Okay. This is officially awkward."

"Not really. But I do have one question."

"Oh, great, a conversation picker-upper. Shoot."

"Are we going to tell Gibbs? Or Tony? Or Ziva? Technically we're breaking rule 12."

"Not at this point. I mean. We're not technically in a relationship yet, right?"

"….Sure." McGee looked confused. Abby's phone rang, breaking the silence.

"Yes, this is her. A class? Ooh. Well, that should be fine. Thank you, director. Yes, I will speak to you tomorrow." She snapped her phone shut.

"Was that the director?" McGee furrowed his brow.

"Yes. Evidently, after the class in Mexico, he wants me to teach a class in Paris,"

McGee's face fell.

"That's not even all of it. You have been assigned to come with me again."

**Please leave reviews! I know the chapter was a little awkward but I promise to get it rolling, especially if you leave reviews!**


	4. That Look

**And now for a very past due update. Sorry for the delay – but I've been writing a lot lately on my Ironman fanfiction. I'm a big junkie. NCIS is still the best TV show ever, of course, though. If you like Ironman, I'm betting you'll enjoy my fanfictions. I'd really appreciate if you'd check them out. If you click on my name you can find them under the stories I have written. **

**Now on with NCIS things. McAbby, of course. Tiva too, of course, because I promised some ;) **

"Don't you see it?" Tony hissed at Ziva across the squadroom.

"See what?" Ziva pounded a fist on her keyboard as she angrily scrutinized the offending said computer.

"McGee and Abby. Something's up," Tony narrowed his eyes, watching McGee help Abby carry her staple lab equipment and set it next to McGee's desk.

"Quiet," Ziva growled, leaning across her desk and motioned for him to come near. Doing a Tony-like jog, he hurried over to her chair, and took a knee as to be on eye-level. "Now. What do you mean, 'something is up'? Is this another one of your pervish American pick up lines?" A mischievous grin crossed Tony's face as he realized the implications, and was gone in an instant.

"No, Ziva," Tony shook his head.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Tony crossed his arms.

"That…that grin," Ziva waved her hands to accurate her point. "It's pervish, isn't it?"

"I said no," Tony cocked an eyebrow. Ziva complied.

"Fine. What _do _you mean by 'something is up'?"

"Your dander," Tony mumbled under his breath.

"That is offensive," Ziva said, completely coolly. "I do not have dandruff."

"Dander. Not dandruff," Tony corrected her. "Completely different things."

"Can we get to the point? They're almost done packing, and we'll have to drive them to the airport."

"We'll?" Tony laughed. "No, I will be driving. You will be in the passenger seat." Ziva furrowed her brow threateningly. Tony grimaced.

"Flip you for it?"

"You can drive," Ziva shook her head. "Now, what do you mean about Abby and McGee?"

"They're different. Just look at them," Tony motioned less then discreetly. Ziva studied them for a moment, then turning back to the disgruntled Italian, replied,

"I do not see anything."

"They're all giggly and flirty like when they first met,"

"I wouldn't know. I didn't know them when they first met," Ziva said, her large brown eyes wide with unsaid confusion.

"Take my word on it." Tony nodded. Ziva checked her watch hurriedly. "You taking pills, Miss David?" Ziva did a quick scrutiny of her desk.

"Why would you say that? There are no pills on my desk."

"It's another American expression. Why are you checking your watch for the fifty millionth time?"

"I have a date," Ziva turned back to her computer dismissively. Tony let out a low chuckle.

"You're just saying that to make me jealous," Tony said, but a little uncertainly.

"What? Why would you be jealous, Tony?" Ziva turned back to face him, locking eyes, blinking innocently. Tony chuckled again, suddenly aware of how close their faces had become.

"Tony. Ziva," McGee stood in front of them, brow furrowed.

"Yes, McGoo," Tony broke the gaze nonchalantly.

"We're ready," McGee replied, still studying them. Tony stood up, giving Ziva's shoulder a indifferent pat.

"Okey dokey," he grabbed his backpack off the desk.

"Sit down," Gibbs replied, sauntering in, cup of coffee in hand as usual.

"But…we're taking McGee and Abby to the airport. They have to go to Paris, remember?"

"They are, you aren't," Gibbs motioned for Tony and Ziva to stand back up. "We have a dead marine at Rock Creek Park. Gear up." A little bewilderedly, McGee picked up his backpack. "Not you." Gibbs nodded. "You two are going to Paris."

"Who is going to drive us?" Abby asked. "Our flight leaves in two hours."

"Yeah," McGee concurred.

"No one," Gibbs did one of his famous pauses, waiting for an unwarranted question. When none came, he finished. "Director Vance rescheduled your flight for 2am."

"But…that's in five hours!" Abby spluttered. McGee's eyes had a ping-pong match between Abby and Gibbs.

"2am?" McGee said, obviously not happy with the time frame.

"It's okay, Abs," Gibbs ignored McGee's comment. "Once the case is under control, I'm going to drive you, leaving Ziva and Tony at the crime scene." McGee gulped nervously.

"Until then?" Abby said, picking up Bert from on top of her bat-patterned black backpack and giving him a consolatory squeeze. McGee grimaced at the loud fart that the gaseous hippo emitted.

"Until then, Abs, you two can go down to your lab and hang out. You do it all the time," He shrugged. Taking a sip of his coffee, he turned to Ziva and Tony. "Are you still here?"

"Leaving here, boss," Tony turned, snatching the keys from Ziva and trotted to the elevator, a frustrated Ziva in tow. Gibbs smirked, and picking up his gun and wallet from his desk drawer, gave Abby and McGee a solemn nod and went after them.

Abby turned to McGee, black lips in an impish smile, pigtails swinging, and grabbing his tie as to bring his face close to hers, whispered,

"It looks like it's gonna be an all nighter in my lab,"

McGee cracked a crooked grin. He really liked the mischievous gleam that sparkling in her cobalt eyes. It had been a long time since he'd seen it, and the last time he had, he had ended up sleeping with her in a boxed sofa bed.

Coffin.


	5. Director?

**Okay, was it just me, or was the McAbby references on last night's episode AMAZING! The coffin thing was brought up, Abby was urged to date McGee (in so many words) anyways it was just AWESOME! So, in honor of that, here is a LONG past due update. Sorry, school has been crazy. Enjoy!**

Abby immediently went to her desk and turned on her computer, laying Bert down gently next to her keyboard. McGee nervously sauntered around behind her, wanting to go behind her and perch his face right over her shoulder like he used to do, but he felt like since they had reestablished their relationship it would mean so much more. Taking a seat on Abby's lab table, he began going through the trip itinerary he had made out.

"This will totally mess up our schedule," McGee mumbled, a little peeved.

"Not a big deal, McPanic, and off my lab table," Abby waved at him, not even looking at him. McGee slid off the table sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Coming up behind her slowly, he stood just close enough to breath in the musty sweet smell of her – the smell of her stale perfume and Caf-Pows.

"Timmy," Abby said. "No lurking without a permit."

"This isn't lurking, and I thought I had a permit," McGee replied archly.

"Mmm. Maybe so."

There was a silence, and then Abby turned to face him.

"What went wrong with us, Tim?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did we break up?"

"I guess because we both made mistakes. We didn't know each other well enough to work through those."

"But why did it take us so long to figure that out?"

"Because you're stubborn," McGee grinned.

"And you're thin."

"That irrelevant." McGee furrowed his brow.

"Maybe not. Why did you lose so much weight?"

"How did this come up?"

"Because," Abby paused, "I've been meaning to ask you."

"Okay. I guess I thought it was time to man up,"

"Man up?"

"I don't know,"

"You know, at first I missed the fat Timmy, but I rather like this…fit McGee."

"Really?" McGee's lips curved up in a smile.

"Oh, yeah," she said, eyebrows raising. McGee knew if only he lowered his lips a moment, he would experience that burst of red lipstick and joy he had been deprived of for so long. Abby's electric green eyes were tempting and inviting, almost daring him to do it.

"Abigail. Agent McGee, excuse me?"

McGee, releasing her, whirled around, eyes wide.

"Am I interrupting something?" Director Vance said, face stony.

"No, Director," McGee stammered.

"Well, I'm here to drive you two to the airport,"

"But…I thought Gibbs was going to?" Abby asked.

"Case turned out to need more attention. So I'm taking you." Vance replied. "Grab your bags. And maybe on the way you can explain what was just going on."

McGee, heart pounding, turned to face Abby again. She gave him a slightly shaken smile and moved past him to pick up Bert and her backpack.

McGee forced himself to stay calm, and picking up his bags, followed her out the door.

**Cliffhanger, I know. I will try to update before next week's episode if I have the time. I wasn't feeling very inspired when I wrote this, so I hope it doesn't suck. Please review!**


End file.
